Super Smash Flash 2 (Daniela Stefâne Style)
Cast * Mario - Boog (Open Season) * Luigi - Elliot (Open Season) * Peach - Giselle (Open Season) * Bowser - Shaw (Open Season) * Wario - Creek (Trolls) * Yoshi - Mr. Weenie (Open Season) * Donkey Kong - Ian (Open Season) * Link - RJ (Over the Hedge) * Zelda - Stella (Over the Hedge) * Sheik - Heather (Over the Hedge) * Captain Falcon - Manny (Ice Age) * Kirby - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) * Meta Knight - Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) * Bandana Dee - Heffer Wolfe (Rocko's Modern Life) * Goku - Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Mr. Game & Watch - Mr. Blik (Catscratch) * Chibi-Robo - Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Sonic - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Tails - Chicken Joe (Surf's Up) * Pac-Man - Ren Hoek (The Ren & Stimpy Show) * Bomberman - Sid (Ice Age) * Marth - Artie (Shrek the Third) * Pit - Buck (Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) * Pikachu - Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) * Jigglypuff - Patsy (Camp Lazlo) * Luffy - Crane (Kung Fu Panda) * Fox - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Falco - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) * Lloyd - Diego (Ice Age) * Sora - Classified - (Penguins of Madagascar) * Isaac - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Samus - Shira (Ice Age 4: Cotinental Drift) * Zero Suit Samus - Lori Loud (The Loud House) * Ichigo - Gene (The Emoji Movie) * Black Mage - Hammy (Over the Hedge) * Ness - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Naruto - Monkey (Kung Fu Panda) * Megaman - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) Gallery Boog open season martin lawrence.png|Boog as Mario Elliot.jpg|Elliot as Luigi Giselle.jpg|Giselle as Peach Shaw (Open Season).jpg|Shaw as Bowser Mr Weenie (Sony).png|Mr. Weenie as Yoshi Creek.png|Creek as Wario Ian (Open Season).jpeg|Ian as Donkey Kong RJ in the Shorts.jpg|RJ as Link Stella in Over the Hedge.jpg|Stella as Zelda Heather-over-the-hedge-16.3.jpg|Heather as Sheik Lazlo.jpg|Lazlo as Pikachu Patsy.jpg|Patsy as Jigglypuff 421px-Manny (close up).jpg|Manny as Captain Falcon Mrblik.jpg|Mr. Blik as Mr. Game & Watch Rocko the Wallaby.jpg|Rocko as Kirby Filburt.jpg|Filburt as Meta Knight Heffer.jpg|Heffer Wolfe as Bandana Dee Po and shifu talking about inner peace in new kung fu panda 2 clip.jpg|Po as Fox Shifu in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Shifu as Falco 20100604173149artie-1- 498.jpg|Artie as Marth Buck.png|Buck as Pit Shira.jpg|Shira as Samus The Loud House Lori Nickelodeon.png|Lori Loud as Zero Suit Samus Lincoln Loud.png|Lincoln as Ness StimpyTheCat.jpg|Stimpy as Chibi-Robo Hiccup in How to Train Your Dragon 2.jpg|Hiccup as Isaac Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Sonic Chicken Joe.jpg|Chicken Joe as Tails Hammy in the Over the Hedge Shorts.jpg|Hammy as Black Mage Agent Classified.jpg|Classified as Sora Tim Templeton.png|Tim Templeton as Megaman Rennic.png|Ren Hoek as Pac-Man Diego (Ice Age).png|Diego as Lloyd Sid ice age 4.png|Sid as Bomberman Gene.jpg|Gene as Ichigo Monkey in Kung Fu Panda.jpg|Monkey as Naruto Crane kung fu panda 3.png|Crane as Luffy Dracula in Hotel Transylvania 2.jpg|Dracula as Goku Category:Super Smash Bros Video Game Spoofs Category:Daniela Stefâne Category:Super smash bros spoofs Category:Video Game Spoofs Category:Computer Game Spoofs